


Tenuous

by Alahnore



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: Even if he were right there, not even a hand’s length away, Fenrich was left wishing Valvatorez would return to him.





	Tenuous

In a single moment, Fenrich could recall a myriad of memories. Memories of glorious battles, bloodshed and thrill. Memories of oddly softer moments, of ever innocent smiles and ever optimistic simplicity. Memories as fine as the silky hairs his fingers combed through, memories as heavy as the shears the other hand held. Before him a head was bowed, waiting patiently, waiting for him to cross that very same bridge. Fenrich really didn’t want to. Yet he was asked, bidden to, and while he was giving the moment of privacy all reluctance showed on his face. He did not like the way Valvatorez bowed his head. He did not like the smaller stature his lord was forced to adopt. The lesser place he was forced to occupy. He deserved so much more.

But above all he deserved Fenrich’s loyalty and unwavering servitude, so with heavy memories and heavy heart, he snipped away the long locks. Snipped away the lines, the threads, watching as they fluttered to the ground to be forgotten. It was just hair, each snipe of the shears adding more of it to the ground, but it was also a sign of change. A change of plans, of scenery, of ways of living.

But never a change of loyalty. It wasn’t the hair, the station, Fenrich was loyal to. No, it was to that smile that faced him when he was done. To those ruby red eyes that looked so thankful for such a paltry task. To that voice, changing ever so slightly with the loss of power, but still so strong in conviction and confidence.

Scissors tucked away, Fenrich placed his hand over his chest and bowed ever so slightly. All was for his Lord. From here on… whatever happened, was snipped away or kept, it was for him.

A fragment of that moment stayed with Fenrich, even as they traveled further into Hades. The loss he felt keenly, each and every day, each and every time he looked at Valvatorez, no matter how deeply he buried it pricked at his mind. It wasn’t a loss to himself really, but Valvatorez’s loss. Loss of his power, his proper place and the respect he was due. Even with all the incredible optimism and ways of coping, Fenrich saw it. When all was still and quiet, as he stood as he always did so close, Fenrich could see the tired lines in Valvatorez’s eyes. He could hear the barely audible hint of exhaustion. He could sense the well hidden need. Even as he tempted his Lord over and over, scheme after scheme and was foiled each time, Fenrich sensed it all. He knew he ever so minutely hurt Valvatorez’s feelings with his attempts. But how could he stop? Even if he were undyingly loyal to all Valvatorez was, he knew the vampire deserved so much better. Deserved everything… the world, the universe!

But how to get him to take it? 

Throughout the days and nights, Fenrich watched. Schemed. Tried. It seemed the more that joined their little band the further Valvatorez was. Even if they stood side by side, Fenrich felt an odd twinge in his chest. Was there a gap between them? In the fever of worry and anxiety–the moon, his Lord, the situation–Fenrich swore Valvatorez was heading somewhere he could not follow. It was preposterous of course. Not a damn thing in all of the Netherworlds could keep him from Valvatorez’s side. But irrational fears bred in those moments, and all he wanted to do was cling to his Lord’s cape, hear his optimism and _believe_. In the face of crushing negativity, of impossibility and uneven odds his Lord carried on and through gracefully as ever. In those astonishing moment, Fenrich saw him in all of his glory again.

Ached for him, in all of his glory.

At the end it still all felt so tenuous. Not a hand width’s away and still Fenrich at times felt miles apart. But that smile, those eyes, that voice would soon turn back to him. And somehow the gap vanished, and Fenrich was properly right at Valvatorez’s side. If only it were just him. Like it used to be. Perhaps that’s really what Fenrich missed. More than just Valvatorez losing his power, refusing human blood. More than the glorious battles, the seats so high up in the hierarchy. Fenrich missed it just being he and his Lord. So many things and people tried to get between them. Wedge him out of his spot at Valvatorez’s side… to be more important. Not that Fenrich could dictate how Valvatorez viewed him, but if he could!

But in the end, when all was still and quiet, as he stood as he always did so close, Valvatorez would look up to Fenrich. There were the words of ‘lord’ and ‘servant,’ but the way the vampire looked to him, Fenrich didn’t feel those words. Valvatorez would smile, and there was no gap. There was no one else either. No one else had this with Valvatorez, and the vampire had his own little, slight ways of reminding Fenrich of that fact. When that happened, Fenrich felt like there was absolutely nothing missing.


End file.
